Growth
by peridot scarves
Summary: “It’s the thought of her strength, of her growth reflected in his mismatched eyes that keeps her going.” [Sakura x Kakashi]


**Disclaimer:** You know the drill.

**Summary**: "It's the thought of her strength, of her growth reflected in his mismatched eyes that keeps her going." [Sakura x Kakashi

**Notes**: My first attempt, it might be a little rough but enjoy anyway.

* * *

**_Growth_**

* * *

She starts training even before the morning sun dapples the trees. Her will is evident inthe way her face scrunches up in determination; the way her hands tighten with the knowledge that she has something to prove.

Haruno Sakura.

The name had never stood out.

Not between Naruto's or Sasuke's or Kakashi-sensei's. They had all been giants, and she had been a simple petal between their strength.

She never sees them much anymore. Naruto is training with that pervert. The promise between them, loose like the threads in her medic kit, hangs slumped with the weight of his words.

_I'll bring him back._

And…Sasuke-_Sasuke…_

Her heart throbs when she thinks about him, and her fluid movements falter as the nostalgia of 'Team 7' overwhelms her. Yet she is confident, as the sun rises in the morning that Naruto will bring him back.

And maybe, when everything is right, and the way things are supposed to be, _click, lock, fall _into place she can get rid of the ghost of her failures.

She rarely sees Kakashi-sensei anymore. It doesn't change their dynamic; he only had eyes for Naruto and Sasuke anyway. Her bitterness clouds her senses and she falls to the ground in an ungraceful, _ungrown-up_ heap.

Thinking about him had always made her self conscious. Even if the rest of Konoha didn't acknowledge her, she would make him finally, for once _notice _that she's not the whiny girl of twelve that she once was.

Sometimes, amid the grueling training and the medical books, it's the thought of her strength, of her growth reflected in his mismatched eyes that keeps her going.

"Yo!"

Her head snaps back at the familiar greeting.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

She scrambles up quickly, shaking the dirt out of her clothes. She scowls when she notices his amused eye following her antics.

"So surprised to see your dear sensei? He asks, the tickling bite of humor lacing his words.

"Former sensei," Sakura shoots back, flinching when it sounds harsher than it was meant to be.

His form is still as impassive as ever, the carefully calculated slump in his back is prominent. Her eyes betray her for a second when his lips curve downward minutely through the black fabric of his mask.

"So I am." She knows he knows that he'll always have that title _or something like it_ in her heart.

She starts training again as he sits back against the tree to watch, and for once in his lifetime (and hers); he doesn't have that cursed orange book.

Sakura pushes herself harder than before, wanting to show him she is worthy of his precious time. Her body stops abruptly, sweat trickling down the side ofher forehead, when she senses him behind her.

She turns to him and despite her best efforts she can't keep the childish curiosity from flooding her eyes.

"I'll spar with you Sakura." Kakashi's voice is monotonous but there's a hint of approval, of acknowledgement hidden somewhere deep in the tone.

Sakura nods her head, trying not to let the brimming sense of eagerness show on her features, though she know she's failed when the tell tale quirk of lips appears through his mask.

The ground between them shakes as they start their game. Sakura's more determined than ever to beat him. Even though there are deliberate holes in his defense, at least he's not toying with her. The revelation gratifies her and her feet only drive into the ground harder.

For once in her life, somebody was taking Haruno Sakura seriously.

Ten minutes pass before Sakura finally manages to trip him up. She straddles his chest triumphantly.

"Gotcha Sensei!"

He merely smiles, lying motionless under her weight.

"You're a lot stronger Sakura-chan."

She beams at his compliment. _Finally_…after all those years in their shadows.

"…but not strong enough."

A gasp leaves her mouth as he flips her over, her cheek pressing against the dirt and his body resting heavily against hers.

"You don't need to prove anything to me."

His words brush over her ear so lightly she doesn't even know if he's spoken them. His weight is gone an instant later and she can hear her former teacher straighten his clothes and run work hardened fingers through his hair.

Sakura pushes herself off the ground slowly. She feels dirty, and sweaty, and _weak._

Her eyes search out his lone one and he offers her the same answer_, as if it's still not ringing through her entire being. _

"You don't need to prove anything to me Sakura."

She should feel happy, elated. But the statement doesn't settle the whirling emotions in her stomach. His words don't appease the three years worth of pent up frustration and anger at being ignored by the one man she should have had the confidence to trust.

Her eyes narrow and she doesn't quite understand how she's found the courage to stand up to him.

"I have _everything _to prove. You never paid any attention to me! It was always Naruto this or Sasuke that. What was I, Kakashi- sensei? Invisible?"

Her eyes are stinging with tears and she curses herself for the emotion. She's supposed to be stronger now. It takes all the effort in the world to keep the tear from slipping down her face.

His face is still nonchalant.

The fury rises through her skin and she wants more than ever to punch the indifference out of him.

"_Listen_ to me!"

"I am listening Sakura," the words only carry a hint of urgency but the intensity of his gaze leaves her exposed and vulnerable. Her head bows low to the ground. She refrains from closing her eyes only because she knows she can't sink any lower.

"You're right," he continues, forcing her head up with his calloused hand, "I did ignore you. You have every right to hate me," he pauses, "but…"

"What?" Sakura says, looking him squarely in the eye, "Are you going to say it was for my own good?"

His eye crinkles.

"I was…"

She throws him a dirty look.

"But," his voice is startlingly serious again, and she is compelled to meet his hard stare.

"I'm watching you now."

She gasps and breaks his hold, staring at the ground. The sentence lifts a burden on her shoulders and she feels as if she's gained the teacher _and maybe something more_ she's always sought after.

Her eyes seek out his.

"R-really?" Her voice wavers but she can't bring herself to care.

He nods.

The self doubt that's been following her like a shadow wanes in the burning light of his recognition.

Sakura smiles up at him, crossing her eyes when his finger hovers above her forehead.

_Poke! _

She falls backward; infuriated that she fell for the same trick he's played on her a million times before.

Kakashi makes a sound between a snort of mockery and a chuckle of genuine mirth.

She's glad though.

Something is _clicking, locking, falling into place. _

She accepts his outstretched hand, and in a moment of impulse hugs him tightly.

His body doesn't move against hers. He's not a very good hugger, as huggers go. But his body is warm and solid and smells like all the memories she should've had. He pats her head; the other hand comes to rest on her back.

It's a gesture of acknowledgement, she knows, because she's seen him do it to Naruto.

She smiles against his jacket-

and in the next instant, she's flying down the path back to the Konoha, laughing loudly as he shouts at her for being a sneaky little brat.

An orange book is cradled safely in her hands.

The adrenaline pumping through her legs is a far cry from determination.

* * *


End file.
